


黎明前夜（眼镜x御堂，寂静之地AU）

by Anonymous



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	黎明前夜（眼镜x御堂，寂静之地AU）

2006年，随着陨石进入地球的，还有一种进化完善的外星生物。它们行动迅猛，盔甲坚硬。它们循声捕猎，大肆屠杀。人类迎来了末日。  
对于幸存下来的人类来说，保持安静是生存唯一法则。

进入御堂的那一刻，佐伯克哉突然意识到，在这一场性爱里，他或许没法像自己想象得那样游刃有余——上一次这样被对方炽热包裹着已经是半年前的事了，久违的触感给了身体意料之外的强烈刺激。他抱着御堂的背停下来，微微张开嘴，无声地喘息了片刻，然后感觉到御堂的手轻柔地抚着他的后颈。  
耳边只有潺潺的水声，如同情人的低声细语，给了他们一层薄薄的保护——水声会帮助他们掩盖一些轻微的声响，让他们不至于被怪物发现。  
月光照得御堂紫眸微亮，那双眼微微含泪，却分明是温柔的神色。佐伯俯下身去，再次亲吻住他湿润的双唇，轻轻扫开贝齿，吮住对方口腔里的柔软，小心翼翼地交换着津液。  
御堂的身体渐渐放松下来，佐伯感觉到那紧箍着自己的穴口又吞下了一些，蠕动着把他向里引。后颈处的手渐渐滑了下去，环在了他的背上。  
这让他不得不想起他们第一次接吻。那是在东京的一幢废楼之下，五米之外是三个外星怪物。那样生死一线的时刻，留下的记忆里却没有丝毫恐惧。他只记得他把御堂按在墙角里，不由分说地抱紧他，吻他，仿佛他那人类的柔软躯体能为他挡住什么似的。那些怪物的嘶鸣就那样时远时近地盘旋在耳边，御堂的身体却渐渐放松了下来，然后像此刻一样，抬起双臂，轻轻抱住了他的背。那一刻他仿佛什么都听不见了，脑海中全是御堂的柔软触感。而等他再次睁开双眼，怪物已经嘶吼着奔向街道的另一头去了。  
也不能说没有遗憾。佐伯将手指穿过御堂的发丝，用五指轻轻托住他的后脑。  
比如亲口向他道歉。  
比如给他一场能够全心享受的欢爱。  
比如创造一个属于他们的未来。  
大概是奢求吧。毕竟在当下，他连人类是否能有未来都无法确信。  
纠缠的双唇过了许久才缓缓放开。佐伯看到御堂的脸微红着，抱着他的双臂放下来，向他打了个手语，又别扭地把脸转向一边不去看他。  
（——我没关系，你可以动。）  
佐伯想笑，牵了唇，又摇摇头。他多想说几句调侃御堂的话，再听听他会不会瞪着他红起脸嗔骂过来。  
他们错过得太多了。  
他抬起手，把御堂的脸轻轻掰回来，鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖，终于缓缓地抽插起来。  
没有肉体的撞击，没有粗重的喘息，四下寂静，耳中仍是潺潺水声。  
御堂的眼神变得迷离起来，他微微张开双唇，克制却又风情万种。  
并不是能够得到多少快感的节奏，却让人无法不沉浸其中。

或许是天意弄人吧。御堂这样想。  
在那些循声捕猎的怪物尚未降临地球，人类还能够自由发声的日子里，佐伯从未如此温柔过。他残忍而暴虐，他的话语是切割自尊的利刃，他的鞭声是禁锢灵魂的牢笼，而他，御堂孝典，唯一能够发出的只有悲鸣，直到彻底失去意识。  
末日苏醒了他的灵魂，解开了他的束缚，给了他一个温柔多情的佐伯克哉，让他在人生的第三十三个年头里经历了第一场惊心动魄的爱——却又不允许他们拥有未来。  
一切只在今晚了。  
他再次将双手环上佐伯的脖子，迎合起对方的节奏。尽管没有任何触碰，分身还是硬挺地立在身前。他的身体已有半年多没有尝到佐伯的味道，此刻完全苏醒过来，每一根神经都忠实地向他传达着曾经饱受调教的成果。他不自觉地将双腿缠上佐伯的腰，贪恋地向他索取更多温度。  
这是醒来后的第一次。  
御堂的身体颤抖起来。他将十指绞在一起，指甲深深嵌进皮肤里，努力用清醒的姿态消化着佐伯带给他的快感。  
他对佐伯的感情太过复杂，此刻更是全都杂糅在一起。曾经的屈辱还没有忘却，舍命相护的震撼却也近在眼前；不满佐伯对他的过度保护，却无法不感动于他的细致体贴；怨念他不曾早一点发现自己的心意，又溺爱他肆意索取的那点任性。  
以及，想要和他在一起，更想要给他一个有尊严的未来。  
他不适合这样的设定，这一点御堂无比确信。尽管末日以来，佐伯的表现比绝大部分人类都要出色百倍——否则他也无法一直照顾着失去意识的自己直到苏醒——可那终究不是真正的佐伯克哉，他不该被束缚在这样的世界里，在谨小慎微中被磨平所有棱角。  
月光把佐伯脸颊的轮廓照得分外柔和，浅色的发丝随着动作轻轻飘动着。夜里凉风习习，身体贴合着的地方却黏糊糊地浸着汗意。快感从结合处不断爆炸开来，令他渐渐无法控制呼吸。他松开手，轻轻推了推佐伯的肩，然后抱着他缓缓转过身，将他压在地上，再跪坐下，扶着他的分身缓缓坐下去。  
月光把身下人的的皮肤照得发亮。这是御堂第一次有机会这样欣赏佐伯的身体——比印象中瘦一些，肌肉的线条却相当结实，白皙的皮肤蒙着一层薄薄的汗。御堂把手伸过去，五指轻抚过皮肤，在胸前的柔软处轻轻打了个圈，引得佐伯一边抓住他的手挪开，一边游刃有余地笑着，打了个手语。  
（——你胆子大了？）  
御堂微笑，不理会佐伯的调侃，回过去一个简单的手语。  
佐伯的笑容凝固了半秒又散开来。他牵过御堂的手，十指相扣着送到唇前，轻轻落下一吻。  
单手撑着佐伯的肩，御堂缓缓动了起来。

佐伯伸出手，将御堂的分身握进掌心里，随着他摇摆的节奏来回套弄。他看着御堂略显青涩的动作，感受着他身体欲拒还迎的渴望，眼眶微微有些湿润，却不是因为快感。  
整整半年没有做过了——毕竟在这样一个风声鹤唳的环境下。禁欲对他来说已经不是什么难事，可今晚的他却没有任何办法抑制自己的渴望。他曾隐隐期待过，期待或许御堂会拒绝他——但是没有。  
一切都很明了了。  
行动的时间就在今晚——一次可以说是九死一生的肃清计划。如果成功，这片地区将会得到至少一段时间的安宁，活下来的人类将得以喘息；如果失败，这片地区的人类即使没有死于怪物的猎杀，也将在食物短缺的境遇下难以为继。  
行动时间是公开的，是否参与计划是自愿的——除了老人、孩童和孕妇，所有人都被允许报名参与行动。  
御堂曾告诉佐伯，他不会参与。他说如果能够取得胜利，还有带领着剩下的人继续前进的工作，需要有人留下来。他要他和他一起留下来。  
御堂从来不善于撒谎。报名截止的第二天，佐伯就获得了所有行动安排，计划的思路和风格都无比熟悉。只能说，不愧是御堂孝典。  
他知道他不能阻止御堂，所以他选择挡在御堂身前——能保证的只有，如果他能够幸存，御堂就绝不会死。  
这或许是他们生命的最后一天，所以他无比渴望能够拥抱御堂；或许是因为同样的原因，御堂亦无法拒绝。  
月光下，身上扭动摇摆的身影显得情色魅惑。佐伯的手指一点点抚过他侧腰的轮廓，感受着时光在他们身上最后的停留。  
不，还不够，远远不够。  
佐伯无声地喘息着坐起身，将对方拉近自己，继而扣住了对方的腰。  
他从未像此刻一样痛恨那些怪物。他多么想要用力地拥抱他，给他最放肆的快乐，然而……只有克制，才能保证他的安全。  
御堂显然读懂了他的心思。他微微摇头，手抚上那只握着他分身的手，示意他可以动。  
那里早已沾满湿滑的液体，套弄间发出细微的水声。佐伯感觉到御堂包裹着分身的肠壁有节奏地律动着，像是——御堂在刻意那么做一样。  
快感在分身上渐渐积聚起来，以他从未想象过的方式。这场性爱分明是由他发起，如今的主导权却仿佛到了对方手里。  
想要狠狠压倒他。操碎他。听他哭喊求饶。让他尖叫着高潮。  
——是命运给他的惩罚吧。  
佐伯这样想着，拇指指腹重重碾压过御堂的铃口。  
怀中的人激颤，抓着肩的手指重重按了下来，却仍克制地没用上指甲。佐伯仰起头对上御堂的眼睛，向他做了个“请去吧”的口型。  
那一刻，御堂狠狠堵住了他的唇。  
随着炽热的白浊射入手掌，御堂的后穴也激烈的痉挛起来。  
佐伯几乎就要闷哼出声，御堂的手掌却恰到好处的覆在了他喉结处。  
眼前一片空白，全身都是紧绷的，不敢动上一动，连呼吸都停滞了。  
直到精液都已经从御堂的股间流下，佐伯才如释重负般吸进第一口空气。  
四周仍是潺潺的水声，而御堂正笑着看他。那个笑里带着几分宠溺，更多的是那种如同初见时的御堂孝典脸上常挂着的，胜利般的得意。  
仿佛在说，“我们做到了”。  
是啊，做到了。简直不可思议。  
命运到底还是宽容的——至少还能够向你表达爱意，还能拥有一次心意相通的拥抱，还能看到你用手语说，我爱你。  
或许此生都该满足。  
但如果是你的话，一定还可以做到更多吧。  
比如说——去到更远的未来。

-END-


End file.
